Writing Our Stories
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT FIC ] Seo Youngho/Johnny x Lee Jeno (JohnJe) and Broken!Johnjae. Sejak kepergian Jaehyun tiga tahun yang lalu, Johnny masih belum bisa melupakannya. Ia merasa tidak mungkin baginya untuk mencintai orang lain selain Jaehyun. Kedatangan Jeno membuatnya hidupnya semakin rumit.


**Writing Our Stories**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny adalah pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang sangat menyukai ketenangan. Ia tidak menyukai keramaian dan baginya, _personal space_ merupakan hal terpenting baginya. Jangan salah, Johnny bukanlah pria antisosial yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya mengurung diri di kamar. Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut memiliki banyak teman, bahkan penggemar karena wajah tampan dan sikap _cool_ nya. Hanya beberapa teman dekatnya yang tahu bahwa di balik sikap dinginnya, Johnny merupakan sosok yang menyenangkan dan suka menolong, ia hanya susah mengungkapnya perasaannya.

Johnny adalah fotografer _fashion_ ternama di Amerika Serikat. Hasil jepretannya kerap menghiasi halaman depan dan isi berbagai macam majalah mode terkenal, seperti; _Vogue, GQ_ dan bahkan _Playboy_. Terlebih lagi, Johnny sering menjadi fotografer untuk media iklan brand terkenal. _Gucci, Burberry, Dior, Chanel_ hingga _Hermes_ selalu menggunakan Johnny sebagai fotografer utama mereka. Meskipun usiannya masih terbilang cukup muda, Seo Johnny tidak kalah dari Mario Testino.

Banyak orang bertanya padanya, mengapa ia tidak menjadi model atau artis? Mereka yakin bahwa Johnny memiliki wajah tampan yang disayangkan jika hanya bersembuyi di balik kamera. Johnny tahu jika ia bisa saja menjadi aktor terkenal, tetapi ia menolak semua tawaran agensi entertainment karena menjadi seorang selebriti harus membuatnya rela membuang privasinya jauh-jauh.

 _"Are you okay, John?"_

Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan seenaknya duduk diatas pahanya.

 _"I'm alright, Tiff. Get off me, will you?"_

Tiffany Hwang, aktris terkenal yang sedang dalam break dari sesi pemotretannya dengan Johnny tersebut beranjak pergi dengan kesal karena Johnny tampak tidak tertarik padanya. Wajah cantik dan tubuh menggoda yang ia miliki gagal untuk mencuri hati sang fotografer.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat semua orang heran adalah, Johnny tampak tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan meskipun ia sudah berkepala tiga. Banyak model dan selebriti terkenal yang menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada Johnny, tetapi ia tidak pernah merespon mereka. Bagi Johnny, hanya ada seorang pria yang membuatnya dimabuk cinta, meskipun mereka sudah tidak lagi bersama.

Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

 _'Boleh ya, hyung?'_

Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jika Jaehyun sudah memohon dengan suara memelas seperti itu, mana bisa ia menolak? Untung saja ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pria tersebut melalui telepon. Jika wajah memelas Jaehyun ada di hadapannya saat ini, Johnny pasti semakin tidak tega.

"Baiklah..."

 _'Yay! You're the best! Jeno akan datang dua minggu lagi, jagalah dia baik-baik, hyung.'_

" _Sure, anything for you._ "

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja! Aku akan mengirimkan foto dan kontak Jeno. _Bye, hyung. See you!_ Hehehe."

Jaehyun menutup teleponnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat Johnny tersenyum karena ia masih saja ceria dan manja. Meskipun hubungan asmara mereka berdua telah berakhir, Johnny dan Jaehyun masih berteman baik. Memang, Johnny masih memendam rasa pada pemuda dua puluh delapan tahun itu, tetapi ia hanya pasrah ketika Jaehyun memutuskan hubungan mereka karena ia tidak mampu menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Pemuda kulit pucat tersebut harus kembali ke Seoul setelah menyelesaikan studinya di Los Angeles tiga tahun yang lalu untuk membantu bisnis keluarganya. Mereka berdua bertemu di kelas fotografi di kampus Jaehyun saat Johnny menjadi _guest lecturer_. Johnny tidak ingin putus hubungan dengan Jaehyun, karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap berteman dengan pria tersebut.

Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaehyun, Johnny dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan pria berambut pirang tersebut untuk menampung keponakannya di rumahnya hingga studinya si Los Angeles selesai. Lee Jeno, nama anak kesayangan dari kakak Jaehyun yang akan tinggal bersama Johnny. Kedua orangtua Jeno tidak mengijinkannya untuk tinggal sendiri karena ia merupakan bocah yang manja dan ceroboh. Mereka ingin seseorang mengawasi Jeno agar ia tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Jujur saja, Johnny tidak rela rumah mewahnya ditinggali oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Memang, Jaehyun sempat tinggal bersamanya selama setahun ketika mereka masih berpacaran, _but it's a different story!_

 _'Hyung, Jeno itu sangat manja, ia tidak bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih. Jeno juga ceroboh, ia sering terjatuh. He needs someone to take care of him'_

Johnny bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat perkataan Jaehyun. Ia membayangkan Jeno sebagai sosok bocah remaja yang menyebalkan seperti Chenle, adik dari Sicheng, sahabatnya yang berasal dari Cina. Chenle adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan kaya raya, sehingga seluruh kemauannya selalu dituruti. Bayangkan, ia sudah berumur enam belas tahun, tetapi masih diasuh oleh _nanny_! Bagaimana jika Johnny malah menjadi _nanny_ pribadi untuk Jeno nantinya?

 _"Well, fuck."_

* * *

"Jeno?"

Johnny memanggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau tua yang tengah berdiri sambil memainkan _iphone_ nya. Beruntung Jeno memiliki warna rambut yang unik sehingga Johnny bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

"J-Johnny _Hyung_?"

Jeno menatap pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut dan tersenyum malu, kedua matanya menyipit. Sepertinya Jeno tidak buruk, ia sopan dan ramah. Berbeda dengan Chenle yang mengambek dan memanggilnya _'paman jelek'_ karena Johnny terlambat menjemputnya di bandara tahun lalu.

" _Jaehyun must have told you to call me hyung_ , karena aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan paman. _Sorry, I am late_ , aku harus ke kantor dahulu."

"Benar, dan kurasa kau tidak terlihat setua itu untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan paman. _And that's okay_ , aku baru saja keluar dari tempat _baggage claim_."

Jeno lagi-lagi tersenyum, membuat Johnny sedikit lega karena ia tidak membuat pemuda itu marah karena ia terlambat lima belas menit. _Sweatshirt_ berwarna _baby pink_ dengan gambar _ice cream cone_ besar di depan yang dikenakan oleh Jeno menarik perhatian Johnny.

 _'Cute, but not as cute as my Jeffrey.'_ Batinnya.

"Uh, Johnny _Hyung_?"

Jeno merasa bingung karena Johnny menatapnya. Johnny yang sadar langsung mengalihkan padangannya dan beranjak.

 _"Let's go."_

* * *

Jeno nyaris menjatuhkan gelas berisi air dari tangannya karena suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Johnny dengan rambut berantakan dan kacamata besarnya keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya, ia baru selesai mengedit foto-foto dari pemotretan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudah jam tiga pagi, kenapa belum tidur?"

Jeno menatap pria yang tengah membuka sekaleng bir. Ia mengamati wajah Johnny yang masih saja terlihat tampan dengan kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan. Kedua mata Jeno beralih pada tubuh atletis Johnny yang hanya terbalut oleh _wife beater_ berwarna hitam dan _jogger pants_ abu-abu gelap. Sangat seksi, Jeno menyukainya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"A-aku... Hanya berpikir apa _hyung_ tidak kedinginan?"

Pria tampan tersebut menatap Jeno yang tampak salah tingkah. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong karena ketika Johnny menatapnya, Jeno berusaha untuk tidak menatap kedua matanya.

"Ada _heater_ di ruang kerjaku. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _jetlag_."

" _Well, that's normal. You will get used to it._ Beruntung kau masih punya seminggu sebelum sekolah dimulai."

Jeno mengangguk. " _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bocah sepertimu seharusnya sudah tidur sejak tadi."

"Aku bukan bocah, _hyung_!"

" _Yeah, right. You are seventeen._ "

Jeno menatap Johnny kesal sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. " _Hyung_ menyebalkan!"

Setelah Jeno menutup pintu kamarnya, Johnny hanya tersenyum karena tingkah Jeno yang kekanakan. Andai saja Jeno sedikit lebih tua dan bukanlah keluarga dari Jaehyun, mungkin Johnny bisa mencoba untuk mendekatinya agar ia tidak terus memikirkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Waaaah..."

Mata Jeno berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah piring besar berisi dua buah _pancake_ dengan _maple syrup_ , dua telur mata sapi setengah matang, beberapa bacon dan sosis. Johnny tersenyum geli sebelum meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Ini semua _hyung_ yang menyiapkan?"

"Yeah, tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua di rumah ini. _Housekeeper_ hanya datang setiap hari Jumat."

Jeno mengangkat garpunya, namun ia tidak langsung makan karena Johnny hanya meminum kopi.

" _Hyung_ tidak sarapan?"

" _It's 1 pm, kid._ Aku sudah makan sejak tadi. Kau bangun sangat siang."

"Oh, benar juga! hehe."

Jeno mulai menyantap makanannya. Perutnya sangat lapar karena hari sudah siang. Ia baru bisa tidur jam enam pagi karena jetlag dan akhirnya, Jeno malah memikirkan sang tuan rumah yang seksi hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

"Enak?"

Jeno mengangguk dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Johnny membersihkan noda _maple syrup_ yang mengotori sudut bibir Jeno dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, nanti kau bisa tersedak."

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut sontak berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Johnny dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan pipi yang merona. Johnny mengacak rambut Jeno dengan lembut sebelum beranjak.

"Aku mandi dulu, kita akan pergi membeli meja belajar untukmu setelah ini."

Jeno menelan makanannya dan terdiam hingga sosok Johnny menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

 _'Oh my God, what was that?'_

* * *

" _Hyuuuungggg,_ jangan begitu!"

"Apa lagi, Lee Jeno?"

"Seharusnya aku yang membayar meja itu karena aku yang akan memakainya!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa, kau bisa menggunakan uangmu untuk hal-hal lain."

"Tidak bisa, _hyung_!"

"Shush, kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan menurunkanmu disini."

Jeno diam dan kembali menghadap depan dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia kesal karena Johnny membayar semua belanjaannya, mungkin tidak apa jika hanya barang-barang murah seperti alat tulis, tetapi Johnny juga membayar meja belajar yang ia pilih. Jeno menyesal karena telah memilih meja belajar yang cukup mahal.

" _Good boy._ "

Jeno melirik Johnny dengan sinis dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, Johnny rindu Jaehyun karena Jaehyun juga sering menatapnya seperti itu ketika ia sedang kesal.

"Marah?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja ya? Tidak usah pergi ke _In-N-Out_ untuk makan _burger_ dan minum _milkshake_?"

"Ja-jangan..."

 _'Oh, shit.'_

Johnny mengumpat dari dalam hati saat Jeno menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang manis dan menggemaskan bisa membangkitkan gairah Johnny. Singkatnya, _cute people arouse him_. Johnny tidak tahu apakah kedatangan Jeno merupakan anugerah atau bencana.

* * *

Johnny yang baru pulang dari studionya mendapati Jeno yang sedang melamun di depan televisi yang menyala. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jeno tampak murung, tetapi ia tidak mau bercerita pada Johnny. Bocah tersebut sudah memulai sekolah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, apa mungkin Jeno sedang ada masalah di sekolah?

Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Johnny mematikan telivisi dan duduk di sampingnya di sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Johnny, tetapi Johnny tahu jika senyuman Jeno adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Jeno, kenapa kau masih murung?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Mungkin hanya lelah."

" _Really?_ Kemarin kau juga bilang jika kau lelah. Tidak mungkin kau lelah setiap saat, bukan?"

Jeno hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Johnny. Ia tidak ingin bercerita bahwa ia merindukan ayah dan ibu yang selalu memanjakannya, memalukan!

"Jangan bilang kau jadi korban _bullying_?"

"Bukan begitu!"

" _Come on_ , kau harus berkata jujur jika kau ditindas, Jeno. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku akan melapor ke sekolah jika itu benar."

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak ada yang menindasku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi? Aku disini sebagai _guardian_ mu, karena kau masih dibawah umur! Kewajibanku adalah untuk melindungimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. _It kills me that I cannot protect you._ "

Memang benar, sejak Johnny bertemu Jeno untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin melindungi Jeno. Johnny bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Jeno yang terus bersedih sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hiks..."

" _Hey,_ kenapa menangis?"

Johnny tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ia tidak pandai menghibur orang. Tangisan Jeno semakin pecah dan Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berusaha meningat kapan terkahir kali seseorang menangis di hadapannya.

 _'Oh, right!'_

Johnny ingat, tiga tahun lalu Jaehyun menangis di bandara pada saat ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Johnny memeluk Jaehyun erat untuk menenangkannya. Saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan, Johnny selalu memeluk Jaehyun saat pria berkulit pucat tersebut merasa sedih. Jaehyun selalu berkata bahwa pelukan Johnny tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dengan ragu, Johnny menarik tubuh kecil Jeno ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepala pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangisan Jeno mulai reda, hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, karena itu, tolong beritahu aku kenapa kau bersedih. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

Jeno melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Johnny dengan perlahan. Ia menatap Johnny dengan kedua matanya yang merah dan berair, ekspresi merajuknya kembali terlihat.

" _Hyung_ janji tidak akan tertawa?"

"Untuk apa aku tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain?"

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku... rindu _eomma_ dan _appa._ "

"Hah?"

"Aku rindu tidur bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ , aku sering tidur bersama mereka karena aku merasa kesepian saat tidur sendiri. _Eomma_ selalu mencium pipiku sebelum tidur. Sekarang aku harus tidur sendiri, menyedihkan."

"Kau masih tidur bersama kedua orangtuamu?"

Jeno mengangguk dengan wajah serius, membuat tawa Johnny meledak.

" _Hyung!_ Jangan tertawa! Seharusnya aku tidak bercerita. Huh!"

"Maaf, aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang sangat serius. Ternyata kau _homesick._ "

"Ini masalah serius!"

"Okay, okay. Kau bisa tidur denganku jika kau mau. Aku juga bisa memberimu ciuman di pipi sebelum tidur."

" _Hyung!_ Jangan bercanda!"

Jeno mendadak salah tingkah karena perkataan Johnny. Siapa yang tidak ingin tidur dengan pria tampan itu? Pemuda manis tersebut membuka _iphone_ nya dan berpura-pura fokus pada layar untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kucing peliharaanmu?"

Johnny bertanya ketika ia melihat foto seekor kucing berbulu putih dan abu-abu yang Jeno pasang sebagai wallpapernya.

"Iya, aku juga merindukannya."

Malam itu, Jeno menghabiskan malamnya bersama Johnny. Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil menonton dan menghabiskan berbagai macam makanan manis yang ada di dalam lemari es milik Johnny. Jeno yang selama ini mengira bahwa Johnny adalah pria yang dingin dan tidak pandai bicara melihat sisi lain Johnny yang lembut dan penyayang.

* * *

" _Seriously, John?_ "

" _What?_ "

Johnny melirik Sehun, saudara sepupunya yang terlihat bingung karena pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tersebut membawanya ke sebuah _pet shop_. Sehun yang dekat dengan Johnny tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai hewan.

"Sekarang kau ingin membeli hewan peliharaan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Bukan untukku, tetapi untuk Jeno. Ia sedang sedih karena merindukan orangtua dan kucing peliharaannya."

" _Dude, you are so whipped!_ "

" _I know, but what can I do? He is half my age._ "

" _Who cares? It's 2017, John._ "

"Bukan hanya itu, Jeno adalah keponakan Jaehyun. Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ia berpacaran dengan pria paruh baya yang merupakan mantan kekasih dari pamannya?"

" _Stop thinking too much._ Kalau Jeno adalah jodohmu, apa boleh buat, bukan? _You have the right to love anyone._ "

" _I don't know. How if he is just a rebound?_ Aku hanya akan menyakitinya."

" _You know I won't mind taking him. He is cute._ "

" _Oh, fuck off!_ "

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi, _hyung_! Tidak ke studio hari ini?"

" _I'm having my day off today._ "

Jeno meletakkan tas ranselnya diatas sofa sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia menemukan seekor anak anjing berbulu putih dengan pita berwarna hijau menghiasi kepalanya sedang duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya. Pemuda tersebut memekik senang dan menggendongnya sebelum berlari keluar untuk menemui Johnny yang sedang duduk di sofa.

" _Hyung!_ Ini untukku?"

" _Yeah_ , setidaknya kau tidak terus memikirkan kucingmu yang ada di Seoul. Dia bisa menemanimu saat aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Maaf aku tidak membelikanmu seekor kucing karena aku kurang menyukainya, _but I think this six months old maltese puppy is way cuter._ "

"Thank you."

Jeno menurunkan anak anjing tersebut ke atas sofa dan memeluk Johnny dengan erat, membuat jantung pria tersebut berdetak tidak menentu. Sepertinya Johnny sudah terperosok dalam pesona seorang Lee Jeno.

* * *

 _'Click!'_

Jeno yang tadinya sibuk memeluk dan mencium Flower, anak anjing peliharaannya dan Johnny yang kini sudah berusia satu tahun menatap Johnny dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi pria itu mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam.

" _Hyung, stop it!_ "

"Marah? Manis sekali."

Johnny duduk di samping Jeno dan mencolek dagu pemuda tersebut. Entah kenapa, Jeno masih terlihat manis saat ia sedang mengambek. Mungkin Johnny sudah terlalu cinta padanya. Terlebih lagi, hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat dan Johnny tahu bahwa Jeno juga memendam rasa padanya. Johnny selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jeno setelah ia pulang dari studio. Pada akhir pekan, Jeno sering pergi keluar bersama Johnny dan teman-temannya. Kamar Jeno pun sudah tidak pernah ditempati karena ia selalu tidur di kamar Johnny.

Jangan salah, Johnny tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Jeno. Ia berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya karena umur Jeno yang masih terlalu muda. Johnny bahkan belum pernah mencium bibir Jeno. _All they did were cuddling and kissing each others' cheeks._

"Nanti malam akan ada _gala dinner_ untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan Sicheng dan Kun yang ke sepuluh. Mereka memintaku untuk membawa _plus one_. Apakah kau mau ikut?"

" _Plus one?_ "

" _You know, a guest that I will bring to a party?_ Bisanya, teman-temanku membawa kekasih mereka sebagai _plus one_ mereka."

" _But I'm not your boyfriend._ "

Jeno menatap Johnny dengan pandangan serius. Memang benar, ia sendiri kurang paham dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi tidak ada status dan komitmen.

" _Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?_ "

 _Smooth_ , Johnny.

* * *

Johnny merasa lega karena pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Sicheng adalah pesta tertutup dimana ia hanya mengundang saudara dan teman-teman terdekat. Meskipun Sicheng adalah seorang _supermodel_ terkenal, ia tidak terlalu suka mengekspos kehidupan pribadinya. Untung saja Johnny mengenal semua tamu undangan, jika tidak, ia dan Jeno bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan media karena posisi mereka yang terlihat sedikit terlalu intim.

" _You shouldn't have forced him to drink, son of a bitch._ "

" _What? I only gave him a glass of wine and your little boyfriend is already this drunk!_ "

Ten, sahabat Johnny yang berasal dari Thailand tidak terima. Siapa yang menyangka Jeno akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas _wine_ merah?

" _He is underaged, Ten._ "

" _Hyuuung_ , aku ingin pulang!"

Jeno yang duduk di pangkuan Johnny buka suara. Jeno yang biasa selalu bersikap tenang menjadi liar saat mabuk. Ia duduk di paha Johnny dan menciumi wajah dan leher pria tersebut. Untungnya, beberapa teman Johnny yang sedang mabuk juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan mereka, sehingga Jeno tidak terlihat terlalu parah.

" _Okay, love, we will go home now._ "

Johnny menurunkan Jeno dari pangkuannya dan memapah tubuh kecil tersebut untuk berjalan keluar dari _ballroom_ besar yang Sicheng sewa. Teman-teman Johnny bersorak ketika mereka berdua berjalan menjauh.

" _SOMEONE IS GONNA GET LAID TODAY!_ "

Kadang Johnny berpikir, mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan para manusia memalukan yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu.

* * *

" _You okay?_ "

Jeno yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya mendapati sang kekasih sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatapnya. Efek alkohol belum sepenuhnya hilang, kepala Jeno masih sedikit ringan.

"Kau tertidur di mobil. Aku hanya melepas _blazer_ dan ikat pinggangmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak mencabulimu."

Jeno mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Johnny dan menarik pria itu turun untuk menindihnya. Kedua tangan Johnny reflek menekan kasur di kedua sisi kepala Jeno agar seluruh beban tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh kecil pemuda itu.

"Cium aku."

" _It's too early for that_ , Jeno."

"Kalau hyung tidak mau menciumku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Belum sempat Johnny menjawab, Jeno sudah menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan ia hanya bisa mencontoh adegan ciuman dari berbagai film yang ia tonton. Jeno mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Johnny dengan lembut, berharap pria itu merespon ciumannya. Johnny yang mulai kehilangan akal pun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman panas yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit tersebut akhirnya terputus saat keduanya mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Jeno tampak sangat menggoda dengan bibir membengkak, rambut berantakan dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Johnny menciumi leher jenjang Jeno sembari membuka kancing kemeja putih milik kekasihnya tersebut satu per satu. Jeno mengerang pelan saat Johnny menghisap lehernya, ia yakin bahwa lehernya akan dihiasi banyak tanda cinta. Namun, di saat Jeno mulai menikmati sentuhan Johnny, pria itu berhenti menyerang lehernya.

" _No, we can't do this._ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _You are drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you._ "

" _But I want this too._ "

Johnny ragu, haruskah ia melanjutkan permainan mereka? Sudah lama ia tidak berhubungan seks. Terlebih lagi, hanya Jaehyun yang pernah bercinta dengannya di tempat tidur itu. Semua ini terasa asing baginya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai kondom, sayang."

" _Then don't use it. I want to feel all of you for my first time._ "

Sial! Perkataan nakal yang terlontar dari mulut Jeno sangat kontras dengan wajah polosnya dan itu membuat Johnny semakin gila.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya denganku? Bagaimana jika kau menyesal nantinya?"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, aku mencintaimu."

Jeno mengangkat lututnya untuk menggesek selangkangan Johnny yang terbalut oleh celana. Gerakan lutut Jeno pelan, namun sensual. Ia tersenyum ketika kejantanan Johnny semakin menegang.

" _Stop it, I will lose control._ "

" _I didn't tell you to hold back._ "

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sakit..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memaksa kita bercinta?"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hyung bisa terus bercinta hingga sejam lebih!"

" _I'm a beast, your uncle said that too._ "

"Cih, pantas saja Jaehyun _Hyung_ terlihat lebih kurus dan atletis saat ia kembali ke Seoul. Semua orang tahu bahwa ia tidak suka berolahraga. Rupanya ia terlalu banyak bercinta denganmu."

" _That's right. And what do you call him? Hyung?_ "

"Jaehyun _Hyung_ juga ingin dipanggil dengat sebutan _hyung_ karena ia tidak ingin terlihat tua, sama sepertimu. Dasar orang-orang tua yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan!"

Johnny mendengus pelan dan menyentil dahi Jeno dengan lembut sebelum membuka lebar kedua paha pemuda tersebut. Lubang anal Jeno yang memerah akibat aktivitas mereka semalam terpampang jelas karena pemuda tersebut masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Untung saja Johnny sempat membersihkan tubuh Jeno sehabis bercinta, sehingga tidak ada cairan sperma yang mengering di dalam lubang Jeno.

" _H-hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Shush._ "

Jeno mulai panik ketika Johnny mengusap lubangnya yang terasa perih dengan lembut.

"J-jangan memperkosaku, lubangku masih sakit!"

"Siapa yang akan memperkosamu, anak bodoh?"

Johnny mengambil sebotol _gel_ dari meja nakasnya dan mulai mengoles isinya pada lubang Jeno. Jeno bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman karena rasa dingin dari _gel_ tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

" _Aloe vera gel_. Agar pantatmu cepat sembuh karena aku ingin menghajarnya setiap hari."

"Mesum!"

* * *

Jeno merasa kesal karena Johnny tidak pernah mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sebagai kekasih dari Johnny, ia penasaran dengan apa yang pria paru baya tersebut simpan di dalam ruangan misterius itu. Apakah Johnny menyimpan sesuatu darinya? Lebih parahnya, Jeno sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia sempat panik karena mengira Johnny menyimpan mayat di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Ia memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing karena hubungan mereka sempat terancam karena rasa penasarannya. Johnny marah besar karena ia menemukan Jeno yang berusaha untuk mencuri kunci ruang kerjanya. Dengan berurai air mata, Jeno menjelaskan bahwa ia takut jika Johnny menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya. Tetapi alih-alih merasa iba, Johnny malah menjadi semakin marah.

 _'Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, carilah pria lain!'_

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Johnny pada malam itu sebelum pria tersebut pergi keluar dan tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Maka dari itu, Jeno memilih untuk diam dan berusaha untuk mempercayai Johnny. Namun, rasa penasaran itu masih ada dan Jeno berharap suatu hari ia bisa melihat isi ruangan kerja milik Johnny.

Doa Jeno terkabul. Seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Johnny membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Hati Jeno terasa sakit saat mendapati banyak sekali foto-foto Jaehyun di dinding ruang kerja Johnny.

" _See?_ Aku tahu kau akan merasa sedih jika melihat semua ini. Karena itu, aku baru mengijinkanmu masuk sekarang karena kau mulai beranjak dewasa."

"Kau memperlihatkan semua ini untuk memberitahuku bahwa Jaehyun _Hyung_ lebih baik dariku?"

Mata Jeno berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Apa benar Johnny hanya melihatnya sebagai pelampiasan? Jeno tahu bahwa Johnny sangat mencintai pamannya tersebut, tetapi ia tidak tahu jika Johnny masih mencintainya meskipun ialah kekasihnya saat ini.

"Bukan."

Johnny mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang dari laci dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kotak ini berisi semua foto-foto dan film negatif Jaehyun. Aku ingin kau melepas semua foto pamanmu dari dinding ruangan ini dan mengumpulkan mereka ke dalam kotak ini. Setelah itu, kau bisa menempelkan foto-foto dari dalam kotak itu."

Johnny menunjuk sebuah kotak berwarna biru di rak samping Jeno yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Jeno mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Kedua matanya membesar saat ia melihat ada setidaknya seratus foto dirinya. Foto-foto tersebut diambil pada saat-saat yang berbeda. Ada foto dimana Jeno sedang membaca, mengerjakan tugas, tertawa lepas, tertidur dalam keadaan setengah telanjang setelah bercinta, bermain dengan Flower dan banyak lainnya. Sekarang Jeno tahu alasan mengapa Johnny suka mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam.

"Kenapa aku, _hyung_? _Hyung_ bisa menggantinya sejak lama."

" _I could, but I want you to be the one who replace them._ Seperti kau menggantikan posisi Jaehyun dari hatiku."

Jeno memeluk Johnny dengan erat, ia hampir menangis. Ia tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia mampu mendapatkan pria seperti Johnny.

" _Thank you for loving me, Johnny Hyung._ "

" _And thank you for making it's possible for me to love again._ "

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan _'memasang foto Jeno di dinding'_. Jeno menempelkan foto-foto tersebut satu per satu dan mengomel ketika mendapati beberapa foto yang memalukan. Foto terakhir adalah foto mereka berdua yang diambil saat mereka berlibur ke Hawaii. Jeno lah yang memaksa Johnny untuk berfoto bersama karena Johnny sangat benci difoto meskipun ia adalah seorang fotografer.

" _Now you know how much I love you. I didn't even put a photo of me and Jaehyun on the wall, they were all his photos._ "

* * *

"Anak _eomma_ akhirnya lulus. _Congratulations_ , sayang!"

Jessica mengecup kedua pipi Jeno yang tengah mengenakan baju wisuda lengkap dengan topinya. Ia dan Donghae, sang suami datang dari Seoul untuk merayakan hari kelulusan sang putra dari universitas. Jeno mendapatkan gelar _'Bachelor of Journalism'_ di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun. Sayangnya, Johnny tidak bisa hadir karena ada jadwal pemotretan untuk iklan baru dari _Cartier_.

"Mana kekasihmu?"

Jessica dan Donghae memang sudah merestui hubungan mereka meskipun pada awalnya mereka menentang karena usia Jeno dan Johnny terpaut sangat jauh. Bayangkan saja, usia Johnny bahkan tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka berdua! Mereka akhirnya luluh karena Johnny terus berusaha untuk menunjukkan keseriusan dalam hubungan mereka. Johnny sempat ikut kembali ke Seoul dua tahun lalu saat Jeno sedang berlibur untuk meminta restu dari mereka.

"Johnny _Hyung_ sedang ada job."

"Sayang sekali, nanti malam _eomma_ dan _appa_ ingin bertemu dengannya. _Eomma_ rindu padanya."

"Aku akan mengajak Johnny _Hyung_ untuk makan malam bersama nanti malam."

Jeno, kedua orangtuannya dan beberapa teman dekatnya sedang sibuk berbincang ketika suara Johnny memanggil mereka.

"Maaf saya terlambat. Selamat siang, _eomonim_ dan _abeonim_. _And congratulations, baby._ "

Johnny menyerahkan sebuket bunga matahari pada Jeno. Bukannya senang, Jeno malah menjewer telinga Johnny dengan kesal dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumununan.

" _Ow, babe! What was that?_ "

"Apa Hyung kabur pada jam kerja lagi?"

Jeno sering kesal karena Johnny sering merelakan pekerjaannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ia pernah meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena Jeno berkata dalam _chat_ bahwa ia sedang ingin makan _jjampong_ dari restoran favoritnya. Jeno ingat ia memarahi Johnny habis-habisan karena pria tersebut mengaku bahwa ia menunda sesi pemotretan dengan seorang model terkenal hanya untuk membelikan _jjampong_ untuknya. Kekasihnya itu kadang sangat bodoh.

"Tentu tidak, sayang! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi karena kau sangat menyeramkan saat sedang marah!"

" _Alright, good_. Kau seharusnya bisa menemuiku nanti malam, aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena kau bangun sangat pagi hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga reputasi baikku di depan kedua orangtuamu."

"Untuk apa? _They love you._ "

"Karena aku ingin meminta restu dari mereka."

"Meminta restu? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menikahimu."

" _WHAT?_ "

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA FUCK ME I ABANDON MY OTHER FICS BECAUSE OF THIS!


End file.
